Quinn
|casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = markiert periodisch einen nahen, sichtbaren Gegner als verwundbar, was diesen für 4 Sekunden . Einheiten, die von , und getroffen werden, werden ebenfalls als verwundbar markiert. |leveling = |description2 = Quinns nächster gegen ein verwundbares Ziel verursacht des Angriffsschadens)|ad}} |normal}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Adleraugen ist deaktiviert, wenn aktiv ist und kann nur einmal alle paar Sekunden auftreten. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Wenn der verstärkte Angriff oder wird oder wenn Quinn ist, wird er verbraucht und verursacht keinen Schaden. * Adleraugen verursacht keinen Bonus-Schaden an Strukturen. * Angriffe, die im Flug sind, während die Markierung angebracht wird, können diese sofort auslösen. * Wenn eine Markierung ursprünglich mit oder angebracht wurde, wird Adleraugen beim Auslösen auf eine 1-sekündige Abklingzeit gesetzt (und nicht auf die volle Abklingzeit). |video = Quinn-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Quinn signalisiert , gerade nach vorne zu fliegen. Valor stoppt bei Kollision mit einer Einheit, verursacht |normal}} an allen nahen Gegnern und wendet für Sekunden am Ziel an. |leveling = % des Angriffsschadens)}} }} |description2 = Nicht-Champion-Ziele werden für dieselbe Dauer stattdessen . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Das Angreifen eines Ziels gewährt Quinn für 2 Sekunden |as}} und |ms}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = Quinn befiehlt , das Gebiet um sie herum für 2 Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Quinn zum gewählten Gegner, , verursacht |normal}} und wendet eine 50 %ige an, die über Sekunden abfällt. Nachdem Quinn den Gegner weggestoßen hat, sie zurück und landet 525 Einheiten vom Gegner entfernt. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder . |video = Quinn-E }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Quinn für 2 Sekunden. Danach wird sie von getragen, was deren |ms}} erhöht und die Aktivierung von erlaubt. |leveling = %|ms}}}} |description2 = Das Erleiden von Schaden durch oder , während Hinter feindlichen Linien aktiv ist, deaktiviert den |ms}} für 3 Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Hinter freundlichen Linien erlernt wurde, aktiviert sich diese Fähigkeit ohne Kanalisierung sofort von selbst, wenn Quinn nach ihrem Tod wiedererscheint oder zur Beschwörerplatform zurückkehrt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} Quinn löst sich von , beendet alle Effekte von und verursacht |normal}} an allen Gegnern in ihrer Nähe. |leveling = |description2 = Einen abzufeuern, sowie oder während sie ist, aktiviert automatisch Himmelsschlag. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| aktiviert wird, während Hinter feindlichen Linien aktiv ist, wird am Aufenthaltsort des Ziels aktiviert, nachdem Quinn wieder zurückgesprungen ist. |video = Quinn-R |2-targeting = none |2-affects = Gegner |2-damagetype = physical |2-spelleffects = aoe |2-spellshield = true |2-onhiteffects = |2-parries = |2-projectile = |2-grounded = |2-minionaggro = |2-knockdown = |2-additional = * Wenn Quinn aktiviert wird, während aktiv ist, wird Himmelsschlag am Aufenthaltsort des Ziels aktiviert, nachdem Quinn wieder zurückgesprungen ist. |2-video = Quinn-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 8 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 8 % erhöht cs:Quinn en:Quinn es:Quinn fr:Quinn pl:Quinn pt-br:Quinn ru:Quinn |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte left|Quinn und ValorQuinn und Valor bilden ein außergewöhnliches Rangerteam. Mit Armbrust und Krallen führen sie die gefährlichsten Missionen ihrer Nation tief im Inneren des feindlichen Gebiets aus - von schnellen Aufklärungsaktionen bis zu tödlichen Schlägen. Die unzerstörbare Verbindung des Paares ist auf dem Richtfeld tödlich und lässt ihre Widersacher blind und von Pfeilen durchlöchert zurück, lange bevor sie überhaupt realisieren, gegen wen sie kämpfen: nicht eine, sondern zwei demacianische Legenden. Als kleines Mädchen teilte Quinn die Abenteuerlust mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder. Sie träumten davon, Ritter zu werden, führten aber ein ruhiges, bescheidenes Leben an der ländlich geprägten Grenze Demacias. Zusammen malten sie sich triumphale Schlachten in weitentfernten Ländern aus, in denen sie ihrem König Ruhm verliehen und Feinde im Namen der demacianischen Gerechtigkeit töteten. Als Tagträume allein die Seelen der beiden Krieger nicht mehr befriedigten, unternahmen sie wagemutige Abenteuer durch die Wildnis, um nach den wahren Gefahren zu suchen. Ein solches Abenteuer endete in einer Tragödie, als ein schrecklicher Unfall das Leben ihres Bruders forderte. Von der Trauer überwältigt ließ Quinn von ihrem Traum vom Rittertum ab. Am Jahrestag ihres großen Verlustes nahm Quinn all ihren Mut zusammen und kehrte an den Ort der Tragödie zurück. Zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie einen verwundeten demacianischen Adler, genau dort, wo ihr Bruder gestorben war - einen seltenen und wunderschönen Vogel, von dem man lange geglaubt hatte, er sei ausgestorben. Quinn pflegte das Küken wieder gesund und während sie zusammen aufwuchsen, entstand zwischen den beiden eine tiefe Verbindung. In ihrem neu gefundenen Freund sah Quinn dieselben Eigenschaften, die auch das Wesen ihres Bruders prägten, also gab sie ihm den Namen „Valor“. Das Paar fand im jeweils anderen Stärke und zusammen verfolgten sie den Traum, den sie einst aufgegeben hatte. Nie hatte die demacianische Armee Helden wie Quinn und Valor gesehen. Ihr tödliches Können unterschied sie schon bald von gewöhnlichen Soldaten ihres Alters, doch viele hatten immer noch ihre Zweifel. Wie konnte ein Mädchen aus einfachen Verhältnissen, selbst mit einer so mächtigen Kreatur an ihrer Seite, auf Jahre der militärischen Ausbildung verzichten? Quinn und Valor bewiesen sich auf einer heiklen Mission, bei der sie einen noxischen Assassinen ausfindig machten, der einem ganzen demacianischen Bataillon entwischt war. Als sie ihn der Gerechtigkeit überantworteten, hatten sie sich endlich die Anerkennung und den Respekt ihrer Nation verdient. Die beiden dienen nun als lebende und kämpfende Ikonen demacianischer Stärke und Beharrlichkeit. Zusammen werden Quinn und Valor sich jeder Gefahr für ihre geliebte Heimat entgegenstellen. }} Beziehungen * Quinn hatte einen Bruder namens Caleb, welcher tragisch verstarb. * Quinn hat in Gefangenschaft gebracht. * Quinn schrieb nach ihrem ersten Treffen mit , dass er "nicht wirklich so toll war" wie sie es erwartet hatte. * Quinn schrieb, dass "durch die Bücher stöberte" als sie ihn zum ersten Mal traf. ** Valor kann Garen nicht leiden. * Quinn traf , als sie eine Expedition durch Freljord machte. Sie findet sie diplomatisch und freundlich. ** Valor mag Ashe, was sehr selten vorkommt. * Quinn traf zum ersten Mal in "Frostguard City" und hatte ihre Vermutungen über sie. ** Später trafen sie sich erneut und Lissandra zeigte ihre wahre Gestalt - ohne zu wissen, dass Quinn sie beobachtete. Zitate ;Bei Auswahl * ;Angriff * * * * * * * * * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten * * * ;Witz * * * ;Lachen * * * ;Beim benutzen von * * ;Beim benutzen von * * * ;Beim benutzen von * * |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassische Quinn Screenshots.jpg|Klassische Quinn Phönix-Quinn Screenshots.jpg|Phönix-Quinn Waidspäher-Quinn Screenshots.jpg|Waidspäher-Quinn Korsarin Quinn Screenshots.jpg|Korsarin-Quinn Skins ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Musik Login Animation thumb|center|600px |Trivia= Trivia * Quinn und Valor wurden von Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino, David 'Volty' Abecassis und Runaan designt. * Während ihrer Entwicklung nannte man sie "Falconeer". https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Quinn ist der erste Champion in League of Legends, der den Anfangsbuchstaben "Q" besitzt. ** "Q" war der einzige Buchstabe, der nicht der Anfangsbuchstabe eines Championnamens war - Quinn komplettierte mit ihrer Ercheinung das Alphabet der Championnamen. * Quinns Adler heißt "Valor". ** Valors Spitzname ist "Val". ** Valor ist das einzige Tier in League of Legends, das den Champion ersetzt, statt nur mit ihm zu kämpfen (wie Willump und Bristle) oder für kurze Zeit beschwört zu werden (wie Tibbers und Voidlinge). * und haben separate Champion-Portraits im Spiel. ** Dies gilt für die Minimap sowie die Kill-Legende. ** Quinn ist der erste Champion, der so etwas besitzt. ** Der Name im Chat bleibt dennoch "Quinn". * Quinn ist einer von zwei Champions, der Gegner blenden kann; der andere ist . * Anfangs war Quinns Name im Spiel mit Valor verknüpft, also "Quinn und Valor", was jedoch durch Probleme aufgrund der Länge zu "Quinn" geändert wurde. * Quinns Tanz entstand aus Aaliyahs Musik-Video "Are You That Somebody?". Das Video dazu befindet sich hier. * Quinns Waffe ist eine Armbrust, welche sie allerdings in keiner Fähigkeit benutzt, sondern nur für Basisattacken. * Bevor Quinn herauskam, gab es eine Veröffentlichung von Riot, die einen Teil ihres Hintergrundes zeigte Entwicklung '''Quinn's Journal' 102px-Quinn's_Journal_p1.jpg|Seite 1 102px-Quinn's_Journal_p2.jpg|Seite 2 102px-Quinns_Journal_p3.jpg|Seite 3 102px-Quinns_Journal_p4.jpg|Seite 4 102px-Quinns_Journal_p5.jpg|Seite 5 102px-Quinns_Journal_p6.jpg|Seite 6 102px-Quinn's_Journal_p0.jpg|Seite 7 |patchhistory= Patch History V3.7 * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Anspringen“ Ziele, die gegen Verlangsamungen immun waren, nicht unterbrach. V3.6 * ** Hat nun einen Bonusfaktor auf Fähigkeitsstärke von 0,5. * ** Gewährt passiv als Quinn zusätzlich zum Bonus auf Angriffstempo nun 20/30/40/50/60 Lauftempo. * ** Unterbricht das Ziel nun kurz. * ** Der Bonus auf maximales Lauftempo wurde von 80 % auf allen Rängen auf 80/90/100 % erhöht. ** Der Bonus auf das grundlegende Lauftempo wurde von 20 % auf allen Rängen auf 20/30/40 % erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 140/120/100 Sekunden auf 140/110/80 Sekunden verringert. * ** Kann nun anstatt nach 2,5 Sekunden bereits 1 Sekunde nach der Aktivierung von „Auswechseln“ ausgeführt werden. V3.5 (Balanceaktualisierung): * ** Valor markiert Ziele nun etwas häufiger. ** Ziele werden nun unverzüglich, nachdem Valor auf dem Ziel gelandet ist, markiert. * ** Quinn landet nun näher an ihrem Ziel, wenn sie „Anspringen“ aus weiter Entfernung einsetzt. V3.03: Hinzugefügt 1. März * (Angeboren) ** Valor markiert Gegner regelmäßig als verwundbar. Quinns erster normaler Angriff gegen verwundbare Ziele verursacht zusätzlichen normalen Schaden. * (Q) ** Quinn befiehlt Valor, Ziele in einem Bereich zu blenden und an ihnen Schaden zu verursachen. * (W) ** (Passiv): Wenn sie ein verwundetes Ziel angreift, wird Quinns Angriffstempo und Lauftempo 3 Sekunden lang ansteigen. ** (Aktiv): Valor deckt 2 Sekunden eine große Fläche in der Nähe auf. * (E) ** Quinn sprintet auf einen Gegner zu, verursacht normalen Schaden und verlangsamt dessen Lauftempo. Beim Erreichen des Ziels springt sie vom Ziel weg, unterbricht es kurz und landet fast soweit davon entfernt, wie ihre maximale Angriffsreichweite beträgt. * ** Erste Aktivierung: Valor ersetzt Quinn als mobiler Nahkampfangreifer 20 Sekunden lang auf dem Richtfeld. Valor kann sich durch Einheiten hindurch bewegen und erhält +80/90/100 % Lauftempo, welches schrittweise auf +20/30/40 % zurückgeht, wenn er kämpft. ** Zweite Aktivierung ( ): Quinn kehrt zurück, um „Himmelsschlag“ auszuführen und zwischen 100/150/200 (+50% zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) und 200/300/400 (+100% zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) normalen Schaden an allen Gegnern in einem großen Gebiet zu verursachen. Der Anstieg hängt davon ab, wie viel Leben ihnen fehlt.Falls „Himmelsschlag“ nicht aktiviert wurde, bevor diese Fähigkeit endet, wird es automatisch ausgelöst. ** (Q) *** Führt denselben Angriff an der aktuellen Position aus. ** (W) *** (Passiv): Valor erhält 40/50/60/70/80 % Angriffstempo. *** (Aktiv): Valor deckt 2 Sekunden eine große Fläche in der Nähe auf. ** (E) *** Führt denselben Angriff aus, markiert aber nicht oder springt vom Ziel weg. }}